


Worth A Try

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bondage, F/F, Flirting, Hostage Situations, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What planet do you come from where <i>that's</i> flirting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Try

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘flirting’.

Clara pulled against the ropes around her wrists and ankles with a frustrated groan.

“Oi, you, stop flirting, I'm trying to work,” Missy said, waving a manual at her.

“I'm not flirting,” Clara said. “Where do you come from where _that's_ flirting?”

“Gallifrey,” Missy said, winking. “Why do you think for an ageless, timeless, all powerful Doctor, you girls always end up tied up so much. We _like_ it.”

“So you're kinky, fine, untie me and I'll set you up on FetLife,” Clara offered.

Missy gave her a look.

“Worth a try,” Clara muttered to herself, before drawing her legs up so her skirt rode above her knees. “You wanna see flirting?”

Missy raised her eyebrow, considering it.

“Yeah? You like that, all tied up and helpless and desperate,” Clara teased, rubbing her knees together, showing off her legs.

“I have a universe to dominate,” Missy said dismissively but she hadn’t looked away yet.

“Why don't you come and dominate me first?” Clara dared her, before letting her knees fall apart. “Please, big bad Missy, I'll do whatever you want.”

Missy stroked over the Tardis console. “I suppose the universe will still be there.”

“Mmm yeah it will but I can't wait,” Clara said with a wanton keen, pulling playfully at the ropes around her wrists with her teeth.

Missy leaned down, a breath from her lips before she laughed maniacally, pulling the ropes tighter where Clara had been loosening them.

“Worth a try,” Clara said again with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
